Secrets
by The Pirate Gypsy
Summary: Companion to my OUATIM story 'Rigging the Game'. More mature themes.
1. That Night In Mexico

**Enjoy!**

Charlie laid back and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep but memories kept her awake as she remembered what really happened that night…

_Sands or Sheldon?_

"_Charlie?"_

_He thought she wasn't going to answer until he felt her lips against his in a hesitant kiss. It wasn't hesitant for long as Sands brought his hands to clutch her waist and press her body against his, his tongue delving into her mouth. His hands left her waist and travelled down to go under her skirt and to the back of her thighs. Charlie felt him caress her skin as his hands travelled further up her thighs._

"_Sands?" Charlie said, breaking the kiss breathlessly._

_Dread filled Sands. He really couldn't have her backing out again when he was so close to getting her and by now, really needed it. "What?"_

"_It's just…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_The door's not locked."_

_Sands let out a sigh of relief. "No, it is not. One moment. Don't move. And don't button up your shirt."_

_He hurried over to the door and turned the key, locking it. He went back to the bed but miscalculated in his hurry and hit his shin off the corner of the bed. "Fuck." _

"_Are you alright?"_

_Sands hurried back onto the bed. "Don't get up. I'm fine."_

_Charlie smiled seductively, grazing her finger down his jaw. "You really want me to stay right where I am."_

"_You have no fucking idea. You're right where I want you."_

_Charlie was kissing him again in a second. Sands' hands were in her hair and travelled down to caress her cheeks, to her neck, down her arms, onto her waist where his thumbs stroked in circles as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him._

_Sands' lips parted from Charlie's and went to her neck while his hand went to her travel down her torso. Charlie's hand brushed against his as she went to take off her unbuttoned shirt but Sands stopped her._

"_Don't. There's something about a woman wearing an open shirt that drives me crazy and since I can't fucking see you, I have to make due knowing you're looking how I like. Actually, I like a woman wearing an open shirt, underwear and nothing else…" With that, Sands' hands went to her skirt but Charlie grabbed his hand before he was about to rip it._

"_As flattering as it is that you want to rip my clothes off, if you tear my skirt off me, what'll I wear in the morning?"_

"_Hopefully nothing since we'll still be doing this."_

"_Sheldon…"_

_The use of the name sent shivers down Sands' spine and he still didn't know why. Maybe it was because this would have never happened to Sheldon. Sands, yes. Sheldon, no. He found the zip of her skirt and undid it slowly, pushing the skirt down her legs and throwing it across the room. He felt Charlie's hands go to his belt buckle and she undid it, taking it off, soon being followed by his pants so he was left in his underwear._

_Charlie's hands delved into his hair as his hand went back to her bra, finding her breast which he massaged perfectly. Charlie bit her lip at the feeling. Sands knew exactly what he was doing to make her moan, his tongue caressing her collarbone only adding to her feeling of pleasure. Sands' lips kissed down from her collarbone to her breasts, his tongue laving the area just above where her bra covered. He grew impatient and pushed the cup of her bra down so her nipple was exposed and he took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue in circles around. At the feeling, Charlie had to lie further back against the pillows to give him better access as her arms went above her head. Charlie's moaning encouraged him as his hand went and pushed the other cup down and started caressing her other breast._

"_Oh, God, Sheldon..."_

_She couldn't believe he was blind and he still knew her pleasure points better than Barry ever did._

_Charlie brought her hands down and grasped his one on her breast to still his pleasurable movement. He raised his head from her other breast._

"_Charlie, what? I thought you liked it."_

"_I do, but…" She said replacing her bra to its natural place and getting up from under him._

"_But?"_

"_I'm your doctor."_

"_Who cares?" Sands said quickly. "Charlie, you seriously cannot do this to me now. Yeah, you're my doctor but you're a woman too." Sands turned to where she was and pulled her back so she was sitting with her back to him. "You want this and I definitely want this. We're two consenting adults, Charlie. It's not wrong if we want to have sex with each other." His lips went to neck to prove his point and Charlie tilted her head to give him better access, her eyes fluttering shut._

"_I know that but..." She said breathlessly._

_Sands nipped her skin her collarbone with his teeth. "No." _

_One of his hands that had been positioned on her waist, gently stroked up her bare stomach, tickling her till it got her bra. He took the covered breast in his hand and started massaging it again._

"_Sands, just listen to me…" Charlie said breathlessly._

_Sands lips went to her ear, his whispering voice and hot breath making her shiver in delight. "We'll just have to keep it a secret. Won't that be sexy?"_

"_Very."_

_Sands was surprised when her hand went behind her and delved into his boxers, finding his shaft and grasping onto it, stroking it up and down in her hand as she felt him go hard. He gasped as if he were in pain but Charlie knew he enjoyed what she doing as the hand around her waist gripped her tighter. "Careful sugar, I haven't had sex in a long time and I want this to last but you're a tad bit too good at that."_

"_I had to find a way to shut you up." Charlie smirked. "If you had listened to me in the first place, you would have heard me say that I'm your doctor and as your doctor, I'm in charge of those stitches of yours which means I have to be extra gentle." Sands let out a groan when she gently tightened her hold on him. "In some areas."_

_Sands grabbed her jaw and turned her head so he could access her lips and kissed her passionately. "You are fucking amazing." He heard Charlie chuckle. "And I think that deserves a little reward."_

_He took her hand away from him, not knowing how long more he'd last and he wasn't ruining this night by finishing it before he'd even taken off her underwear. His hand travelled down her chest, between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach to dip into her underwear. Charlie brought her hand up to comb through his hair as his fingers pleasured her more than she felt she could handle. She hadn't been aroused like this in a long time, if ever. _

"_Sands…Or should I say Sheldon?"_

"_You can say whatever you like, sugar. Just don't back out now because I won't be able to handle it."_

"_Oh believe me, there is no going back now." Charlie moaned. "Oh my…"_

_Sands heard her moan as his ministrations did things to her Charlie was positive she never felt. She had always seen sex as something just to get over with. And foreplay just meant everything took longer which annoyed her. Now it was something she never wanted to stop._

_Sands' fingers left her. "Raise your hips."_

_Charlie put her hands on the bed to support her as she did what he said. His thumbs hooked into her underwear and pulled it off her slowly which drove her insane. Sands turned her around to face him as she straddled him. He finally took off her shirt, kissing her chest as he did so and unclasped her bra, taking it off her. Charlie got off him slightly and her hands went to his boxers, removing them from his body and leaving him exposed to her gaze. He lifted her and she straddled him again, kneeling on the bed so all her weight wasn't on him in case of the stitches tearing. She could feel his wood press against her. _

_Sands smirked. "You're going to feel things you've never felt, sugar."_

_Charlie laughed breathlessly. "I have a feeling you're going to do a lot of things he never did."_

"_Damn right." He said as Charlie lifted her hips slightly and brought herself back down so they were now connected. _

_Charlie let out a gasp. "Sheldon..."_

_They started moving, their bodies grinding against each other. Charlie's forehead was against Sands' as she closed her eyes at the feeling. She couldn't believe she was feeling such pleasure. She could hear Sands panting in her ear and his lips grazed her ear._

"_I'm going to make you feel things you're not going to believe."_

_Charlie smirked and pushed him back slightly so he was on his back slightly, supporting himself up by his elbows. Charlie ran her hands through her hair as she moved her hips up and down._

"_Charlie…"_

_Charlie brought her hands down against his chest and Sands could hear her ragged breathing as she tightened her hold on him, her thighs pressing against him as he felt her tighten around him. Sands had never wanted to see something as much as he wanted to see her at that moment. It was almost too much to take._

_Sands sat back up, the wanting indeed becoming too much for him, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. Charlie moving to accommodate his change in position made him leave out a moan at the feeling and couldn't resist kissing her passionately. Kisses never usually came into the equation with him but he had to with her._

_His lips went to her neck, now knowing exactly where to go as Charlie careened her head back, her hair tickling his thighs, as Sands kissed down her chest and his mouth got to her breasts. "Sheldon. Sands. Whatever. Oh God…"_

_Sands chuckled against her breasts. His hands grabbed her waist tightly and he brought her to lie on the bed as he settled over her properly, their connection never breaking. Charlie had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming out but when Sands started getting faster in the more convenient position, her pleasure rose and she couldn't keep it in any longer. Her moans got louder and louder as his thrusts got more vigorous._

"_Sheldon!"_

"_Scream it, sugar."_

_She came with such intensity, she couldn't help but scream._

"_I do love a screamer." Sands said breathlessly and it wasn't long before he was moaning, his hands grasping onto her harder as his own orgasm overcame him._

"_Charlie..."_

_When they were done, both stayed in their position, Sands collapsing on top of her, his lips panting into her hair. Charlie tried to collected herself._

"_Oh my God, Sands. That was..." She couldn't finish, she couldn't find the words to describe what he had done to her. _

_Sands brought his head back up and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth greedily before replying. "That, sugar, was worth the wait."_

**I hope that was worth the 21 chapter wait. =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Afternoon Lessons

**Here's the companion to Chapter 26!**

Charlie woke up the next morning and looked around, slightly confused for a second.

_Oh right, this is Lupe's house._

Charlie sighed. As if shooting the woman and dumping her body in a lake wasn't bad enough, she was now lying in her bed, in her house, with the man who murdered her daughter.

_I'm going to hell. No matter how many lives I've saved or will save, straight to hell._

She looked over at a still sleeping Sands.

_Well, at least I'll know people there._

Charlie got up. Even if she was incredibly comfortable, the thought that this was Lupe's bed made her want to get out of it at the moment. She looked around and saw the adjoining bathroom and decided a shower was really in order. And maybe a change of clothes. After all, the only clothes she did have were her underwear and Sands' shirt.

_I'm going to take the woman's clothes? Stunning._

_Well, she shouldn't have tried to kill me._

Charlie walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, stepping under it.

_Oh my God. This feels so amazing. _

Charlie began scrubbing the dirt and grime off herself and washing her hair. She didn't hear the door open or Sands sneak up behind her until she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"You snuck up on me in the shower and you didn't pull the 'Psycho' gag? I'm kinda disappointed in the lack of cheesiness."

"I had better ideas." Sands said, kissing her neck.

"I bet." Charlie smirked. "And I have a feeling, despite the shower, they aren't very clean ones."

Charlie felt him turn her slightly so he could press her back up against the wall, catching her lips with his as the water flowed down their bodies. Charlie felt his hands roam her body, getting to her thighs and grasping them so he could lift her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a moan when she felt Sands bury himself deep inside her.

Charlie felt him grasp her tightly as their bodies moved together, practically feeling the possessiveness radiating from him. She didn't really think too much of it, figuring this was how Sands was going to be now they were actually together.

Sands brought his head from her neck so his lips met hers and the kiss was so demanding, Charlie was pretty sure the steam surrounding them was emanating from their own bodies instead of the hot water.

She didn't realise his possessiveness was stemming from the fact that he was realising they couldn't ever really be together, even if he wanted it that way.

"Sheldon…"

Sands grabbed her tighter, hating what he had to do.

"Call me Sands."

* * *

_They're all suits._

_Jesus, didn't Lupe have any relaxation time?_

Charlie huffed and pulled out a black suits pants and white wrap-around top. She got dressed and when she looked in the mirror was pleased to see her looking nearly like her old self. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and to find a first aid kit. She brought it back upstairs and found Sands lounging on the bed, still in his towel.

"Not going to get dressed?" She asked.

"For some reason, I don't think Lupe and I wear the same size."

Charlie was a little confused by his short tone. "Well, I only took her clothes because I had nothing to wear. I wouldn't have other…"

"I get it, you're guilty. So I've heard."

Charlie didn't know what was going on. He had seemed fine in the shower this morning, well except for telling her to call him Sands instead of Sheldon. She just figured he wasn't Sheldon anymore, whoever Sheldon was. She knew Sands, not Sheldon so she just did what he asked. But the attitude? That was a mystery to her.

She brought the first aid kit over to the bed and began to work on him.

"Ready to go again, sugar?" Sands smirked when he felt Charlie's hands on his torso.

"I'm changing those bandages." Charlie said as shortly as he did a while ago. "Luckily Lupe had a first aid kit."

"Huh, maybe she was going to try and fix us up after she shot us."

"I doubt it." Charlie continued to clean and redress his wound. "I should have never let you in my shower this morning."

"Now I think we both know that's not true."

Charlie changed the subject. "Any more news from your friend? Ramirez?"

"Nah, he won't call until he gets into the city. He doesn't really like talking to me."

"Now that I find hard to believe." Charlie said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want the pleasure of your witticisms?"

Sands knew why she was pissed but couldn't really let it on. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She said, finishing the bandaging. "You're done."

She got up and started cleaning up the kit and the old bandages before leaving the room again. But not before Sands felt her throw his clothes at him.

"Get dressed!" She shouted from the hallway.

Sands huffed and got up, getting dressed. He really didn't know where his bearings were in this house so he couldn't exactly wander around.

"Charlie?" When she didn't reply, he tried a different tactic. "Charlotte!"

"What?" She shouted back angrily.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm fucking blind!"

He heard her stomping back up the stairs and storming into the room. "No, I just forgot you're a complete asshole!"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He asked indignantly although he knew she had every right to be pissed at his behaviour.

"You tell me." Charlie said. "How did having sex this morning suddenly become you being a dick?"

"I'm always a dick. You were just too busy to notice. Busy, might I add, screaming my name."

"Which one? You seem to have trouble making up your mind." She said.

"So, I like variety." Sands shrugged.

"You know what I like? Not getting fucked around."

"Really? You seemed to enjoy it very much…"

"Seriously, what the hell happened?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing!"

Charlie huffed and went to leave again.

Sands was going to regret this but he did love an angry woman. "Charlie, wait!"

"Why?"

Sands found her and grabbed her, turning her to face him fiercely. "I'm going to make you scream my name again."

Charlie decided it was time for her to get bossy herself. "Not until I get an apology or a legitimate reason, you're not."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me." She shrugged. "Until you stop acting like an asshole and like you're entitled to anything you want from me," Sands was caught off guard when she shoved her hand into his boxers and grasped him. "You're not getting a thing."

She let him go and walked out of the room.

"Understood?"

"Mhmm." He said in a strained voice.

_Damnit. Damnit. Damnit._

_She just made it a pride thing._

_I have to get her now._

Deciding that he wasn't getting any help, Sands tried to make his own way around the house, following the sounds Charlie was making in what he assumed was the kitchen. It took him quite a while, especially when he came to the slightly winding stairs but he finally made his way to where she was.

"Making breakfast?" He asked.

"Mine. What are you doing?"

"At the moment with your bitch attitude? Considering feeling around for a table to throw you onto so I can continue what was going on in the shower this morning."

Charlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Good luck with that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hardly but I'm going to assume you're going to take it as one anyway."

Sands walked to where he heard her voice and grabbed her so her back was against him. "You initiated the challenge upstairs, remember?" Sands said into her ear and Charlie gasped when she felt him return her favour and plunged his hand into her underwear.

"Sands…I said no."

"So you want me to stop?" Sands asked, quickening his ministrations.

"Why are you doing this?" Charlie was getting more breathless. She had to put her hands against the countertop to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Because you obviously enjoy it." Sands smirked.

"I don't enjoy…Oh God…I don't enjoy games."

"Then you shouldn't have started something you had no intention to finish." Sands could feel her getting closer so he took his hand away just like she had. "See? It's not nice, is it?"

Charlie turned to face him. "Okay, is this how we're really going to act?"

"Hey, I was ready to go upstairs until you started harping on about apologies. Now that, sugar, is a game I don't play."

"What? Admitting you were wrong? That's not a game, that's a fact."

"If I wanted facts, I'd fuck Google. As it turns out, I want to fuck you. And by the feeling of you, you're pretty rearing to go too so how about we skip the bullshit and go back upstairs?"

"Because an adult conversation is too heavy?"

Sands huffed. "If I say sorry, will you just go upstairs and get naked?"

Charlie folded her arms. "Depends on how you say it."

"I'm truly, very sorry." Sands said.

Charlie smirked. "Good."

"Very sorry that I haven't had sex in a very long time and now have to resort to stupid fucking measures to try and get some, that is truly pathetic and yes, I am sorry."

"Here's an idea, Sands." Charlie said brightly. "Go fuck yourself!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs and Sands let out an annoyed groan before going after her.

"Charlie! Get back here!"

"Make me!"

"And I'm the childish one!"

Charlie walked back to the bedroom and Sands stormed in after her.

"You can't just walk away! I'm fucking blind!"

"Yeah, and it's the only thing you're fucking!"

Sands walked over and grabbed her and Charlie struggled to the point where the two of them fell back on the bed and Sands caught her by the wrists, on top of her to stop her from getting away.

"Get off me."

"Not until you calm down."

"I am calm. You're a prick and you annoy me but I'm calm when you're not around."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're being looked for by the police and hiding out so we're stuck together." When Charlie didn't answer and stopped struggling, Sands nodded. "Much better."

"Fuck you."

"Would you?"

"Not anymore."

"Come on, sugar, you enjoyed it just as much. Alright, fine, what I said in the kitchen…well, sugar, it was true. I haven't had sex in a long time and now that I'm getting the really good kind, I kinda don't want to stop."

Charlie smirked, deciding to play with him. "That's not technically true though, is it?"

Sands frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you had sex. You just didn't finish because I interrupted you. Gina Waitrose, remember?"

Sands grimaced. "Ah…But…You see…"

"Hmm?"

Sands could hear the humour in Charlie's voice and decided to have his own fun.

"Jealous, Mac?"

"You wish. If your past consists of having sex with the Blair Witch, that's no skin off my nose."

"Blair Witch is a little harsh." Sands pointed out.

"It's really not. Her personality…"

"Ah, you see I never care about her personality."

"Charming. But you still lose. Waitrose isn't hot."

Sands was silent for a second. "I can't win, no matter what I say to that sugar."

"You could agree with me."

"If I do then I'm essentially saying I'm willing to fuck uggos and that means I could be calling you one. I know how your brain works. It'll come back to fuck me over at some point."

Charlie rose up and brought her lips close to his. "Hmm, fuck you over? Isn't that what you want?"

Sands was a little surprised. "Is someone a dirty talker?"

"Never used to be. But then again, I'm doing a lot of things down here that I've never done."

"Believe me, sugar; you'll be doing them a lot more."

"Not if you don't get the fuck off me and stop pissing me off."

"I can do half that."

"Only half?"

"I'll stop pissing you off but I ain't getting out of this very nice position. I have a feeling it could be very beneficial."

"I know, I can feel it against my thigh."

"It can go higher, you know."

Charlie had to admit, the fight had left her a little riled herself. "Prove it."

Sands lips were on hers in a second as his hand plunged down her top to get to her breast. Charlie's hands went to his pants.

"Someone's in a hurry." Sands smirked.

"What do you want, Sands? Fucking foreplay or fucking me?"

Sands' hands went to her pants in a second too.

"Why couldn't you have chosen a fucking skirt?" Sands said, undoing her pants quickly and practically throwing them down her legs.

"I wanted to make it harder for you." She smirked.

"Sugar, you should know by now that you definitely make me very hard." He said, going to her top which he had a little trouble with due to the fact that it was knotted. "How the fuck do you get this thing off?"

Charlie didn't have to same problem as she took his shirt off quickly. "If you can't figure it out, maybe you don't deserve…"

Sands ripped the top open and threw it onto the floor.

"Okay, maybe you do." Charlie said.

"Alright, I'm getting a tad impatient." Sands took off her underwear quickly and didn't even take his pants or boxers off properly but he thrust himself inside her.

Charlie let out a moan of pleasure as he thrust quickly, not bothering to try to build up suspense. He just wanted her now. Charlie's hands went to his back and her nails scrawled down. He had never been this rough with her but Charlie had to admit, she didn't hate it.

"Oh…Oh, Sands…"

Sands brought his hand to her jaw and forced her head from the side to look at him, even if he couldn't look back. "Say it."

Charlie grasped his shoulders tightly, trying to create coherent words. "Ma…Make me."

"Say it." Sands smirked as he heard Charlie getting closer to falling over the edge, his thrusts getting faster. "Now."

Despite the fact that Charlie was quickly losing control of her own thoughts in her pleasure filled haze, she gave him exactly what she wanted.

"Sheldon…"

* * *

"This should be gone."

They were lying in bed and Sands had just started to feel her up, only to realise her bra was still on.

Charlie smirked. "So take it off."

Sands chuckled and grabbed her waist, bringing her to straddle him as he took off her bra slowly, letting the straps fall down her arms slowly. When it was gone, his hands went to her breasts.

"Getting a good enough feel there, are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sugar, I do this with your face to try and see what you look like. I'm very interested in these too."

"I've noticed." She brought her lips close to his. "But seeing as I have bruised thighs and you have a severely scrawled back, how about we take it easy for a while?"

She got off him and went back to her place lying on the bed again.

Sands huffed. "Tease."

Charlie smiled and looked at him but when he wasn't looking at her; she remembered that he actually couldn't.

_You'd really forget he's blind when you're in bed with him._

"Sands?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind? That you've never seen me?"

"Why do you think I feel all your features?"

"As good as that feels, does it really help you know what I look like?"

Sands tried to picture her in his head. "No but I like doing it. I know you have soft skin and full lips and you don't have a big, crooked nose or a double chin or adult acne."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"But I'll never know exactly what you look like unless I see you. I've felt your curves but I don't know if you're tanned or pale, if you have freckles or anything. I don't know what colour your eyes are, if you have dark eyes or they could be green or blue. You can tell me all these things but I'm never gonna know exactly. I don't know how you feel about the fact that I want to have sex with you not knowing any of these things. Whether you like that I'm here regardless of these facts or whether you think I'm only doing it because it's easier for me to sleep with you when I don't know or that's it's easier for me to go to you than to go out and try to find someone else when I'm blind. All I know is I'm going to continue to have sex with you regardless of all the questions but it does bother me that I have to question it instead of just being able to see you."

Charlie stayed silent; she hadn't expected that he had really thought about it so intensely.

"I know back in the motel, you said that I was only ever coming onto you because it was easier to get you into bed than someone else now I'm blind but that ain't true, sugar." Sands chuckled.

Charlie groaned, remembering that fight. "I think we both said some pretty harsh things during that fight. Hopefully none of which were true."

"Well, I was angry." Sands shrugged. "I didn't mean it when I said banging you would be charity. It's actually one of the most awesome things ever, if not the most."

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Not being able to see when you're in bed with someone. I mean, you've never actually seen me. It must be different."

Sands thought about it. "It is different. Blind sex makes you completely dependent on all your other senses. I can't actually see your face so I don't know if you enjoy what I'm doing. I have to listen to you," To emphasise his point, Sands lightly stroked her inner thigh, going higher each time but never actually reaching his hand to her opening, if getting agonisingly close. He heard her let out a shuddering breath. "To know if you want me to keep doing what I'm doing. Then there's touch, I have to feel how your body reacts," His hand left her thigh and went to rub his thumb gently over her nipple, feeling it harden. "To know if you're enjoying it. Then, there's taste." Sands kissed her neck, his mouth opening to lick the sweat off her. Sands kissed her neck up to her jaw and brought his lips dangerously close to hers. "Also, since I can't see you, I don't know what you're about to do to which just makes it like a little gift every time I feel you doing something pleasant to me. Then there's the actual sex where everything feels heightened and I can almost hear your heart thumping in your chest, your hands on me, tighter and tighter, sometimes scrawling me which I must admit, I enjoy and I hear you gasping for breath and begging me..." Charlie was ready for all of that to happen right now, she wasn't expecting his answer to be so descriptive but she was glad it was. Sands continued. "I can only feel you, your body and sense you and I don't know if it's just you doing those things to me but it's so much better than normal. Then I can hear your breath start to get ragged and when you start screaming, boy, that just makes me feel even better to know even blind, I'm still getting those sounds out of you. And then, well, you've heard the rest of what happens to me." Sands finished and rolled back off Charlie again, satisfied to hear her breathless.

She swallowed. "Wow, that is something."

"It sure is, sugar." He smirked.

Charlie frowned when she saw him put his hands behind his head. "What are you doing?"

Sands frowned. "Nothing."

"Exactly! You don't just advertise all that and then go to sleep! Put your hand back on my thigh!"

Sands smirked and put his hand where she told him to. "Bossy, I like it."

"And you say I'm the tease."

"You said we should take it easy."

"I said take it easy, not stop." She smirked.

He started stroking her thigh, bringing his lips close to hers. "Want me to go higher?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh yes."

Sands smirked and Charlie let out a gasp when she felt him caress her softly at first but being firmer as he was spurred on by her heavy breathing. He felt a proud smirk descend on his lips when her back arched and her breathing quickened.

"Sheldon…"

Sands felt her cling to his arms and squeeze his muscles. "Want me to stop?"

"Oh God, shut up and just keep doing it…"

Sands was surprised. He thought he'd really have to work to bring out this side of Charlie in bed but he had a feeling he knew why she was acting the way she was.

The phone they had robbed starting to ring brought them back to real life once again.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Charlie huffed. She had been enjoying herself.

Sands smirked. "Don't worry, sugar. I'm a fantastic multi-tasker."

Sands' hand didn't leave Charlie as he used the other one to pick the phone up from where he left it the night before.

"Sands, don't…"

"Hello?" Sands said politely as he kept caressing Charlie. She tried to stop him but soon her hands were grabbing his arm in an attempt not to moan rather than stop him. "You're here? Already? Great. Where are we? At Lupe's place. I know, it is hugely inappropriate." Sands smirked at Ramirez not knowing half of the inappropriateness going on. "The address? I'll ask. Charlie?" He asked as if nothing was going on. "What's Lupe's address?"

"Oh God…" Charlie did her best to whisper.

"Okay." He nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't know it either. I'd say your best bet is to ask around or the phonebook." Sands heard her gasping, letting him know she was at her peak. "Just think about it this way, the sooner you get us out of here, the sooner you can go home and forget I exist. Alright. Buh-bye."

Sands hung up the phone and his fingers left a spent Charlie.

"You are…such an asshole..." She said breathlessly.

"An asshole who has pleasured you like five times today, once while trying to give directions. That's an asshole a lot of men aspire to."

Charlie got up. "I need to take another shower. I feel dirty in so many more ways than one."

Sands smirked. "Want me to join…?"

"No!"

* * *

Charlie sat on the bed Sands hadn't left yet after her shower, wrapped in a towel.

"Sands, come on. He'll be here soon and we can get out of here." She said.

"But I'm so comfortable and anyway, we're far from the city. He'll be another while."

"I don't want to take any chances." She replied. "Any more chances."

Sands sat up and began kissing her shoulder. "But risk makes everything more enjoyable."

"You know what will be enjoyable? Fucking me at home where I'm really comfortable." She said. "So get up."

"It is up."

"Sands…"

"Sugar, I got a question for you." Sands said. That line about fucking her at home had gotten Sands thinking. Not just because he had never in a million years expected to hear something like that from her but also because of what it meant. Her sex life back in America had been non-existent as far as he could tell.

"What's that?" Charlie asked breathlessly.

"Have you ever…gotten all that you can…out of sex?" He asked, not really knowing how to put the question. Usually he'd just say it outright but there was something about saying it to her that made him think twice. He had to ask though. Her downright desperation to get everything she could out of their sex and her eagerness had left him wondering if maybe she was acting like that because she had never gotten it like that before.

Charlie understood though. "Let's just say, it's never been about me."

"So what I just did…"

"Very rare occurrence and usually not very satisfying." Charlie nodded. "My sex life was about as exciting as going to the dentist. Lots of unpleasant prodding and poking and you're happy when you get the hell up and get out of there."

"Wow, no wonder you were turning me down for so long." Sands said. "So before the motel room, you'd never had a…"

"Oh come on, yes I did." Charlie said, feeling like she was out of the loop, something she always felt like when a conversation revolved around sex.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"If you can't remember, you really haven't." Sands said. "But don't worry, I'm here to educate."

Charlie chuckled. "Lucky me."

"Lucky you." He smirked, grabbing her waist and pulling her back onto the bed to lie down.

"Sands, I just had a second shower…"

"Word of warning, you're going to need a third." Sands smirked, taking the towel off her. "And now for your first lesson, something I don't think you've ever gotten out of books or journals or ex-boyfriends."

"What's that?"

Charlie had to admit, she was a little shocked when Sands' lips didn't kiss hers like she had been anticipating but rather he brought them down to where his hand had been a while and kissed her there.

"Sands!"

"So not done yet, sugar." He said before his tongue delved inside her.

Well, he was right. Charlie had never had this happen to her before and as she grasped the sides of the pillow her head was careening back on, she really lamented all the time wasted where she could have had this happening to her. Why did she turn Sands down? She should have agreed that first day in the hospital if this was what she was in for. Her eyes were snapped shut at the intense pleasure surging through her body and she felt like she was going to rip the pillow in half due to how tight she was grasping it.

Sands was very satisfied to hear that screaming he had been talking about earlier and had to keep hold of her hips as her back arched to make sure he didn't lose their connection at her obviously crucial moment. Just the sound of Charlie screaming his name was enough to make him grow hard himself so when she was done, he couldn't wait and his tongue was quickly replaced, not that Charlie was complaining. For all she cared, he could do whatever he wanted to her because she was getting pleasure out of it she thought only existed in smutty books.

Sands kissed her neck as he thrust within her and felt her scrawling her nails down his back gently this time which made him shiver.

"Sheldon…Don't stop…"

Sands kissed her jaw. "Best fucking student I could have, sugar."

Charlie had her second orgasm but she had lost count of the total she had that day. Sands wasn't long behind her as she splayed her hands across his back and forced him closer to her, her legs wrapping around him tightly so she could feel him thrust even deeper.

"Charlie…"

Charlie had to smile. She also knew she did well when he couldn't resist moaning her actual name.

When both were achingly satisfied and Sands had gotten his breath back after collapsing on her, he lifted himself slightly.

"And that, Doctor Macintosh, is an orgasm."

"Wow…"

"All for you, sugar." Sands smirked.

Charlie was gasping. "You really know how to…You're right, never experienced that with the other guy."

Sands chuckled. "Forgetting his name? I think my job is done."

Charlie looked at him. "Oh no, it's not. When you can make me feel like that, your job is never done."

"Yes, ma'am. Just keep telling me where you want me."

"Actually, it's where I want to go." Charlie smirked, forcing him to lie back on the bed.

"Where?"

"Before the motel, I'd never been on top…" She smirked. "I quite enjoyed it."

Sands chuckled. "You're going to kill me, sugar."

Charlie got up and straddled him, reaching down to press a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Trust me," She said in a sultry tone. "It'll be a fucking fantastic way to go."

Sands put his hands on her waist.

_Yeah, she's not going anywhere away from me._

* * *

**Hope this raunchy was to everyone's liking as much as the word 'raunchy' is to mine. It's just fun to say. =P**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. That Night In Turkey

**Here's the companion to Chapter 34!**

_This is going to ruin both of us._

That was the thought running through Sands' mind as his lips clashed with Charlie's but he realised he didn't care. This was what he wanted. He wanted her in his arms and she was. He wanted her to love him back and she did. It was dangerous and it would cause much more problems than they might be able to afford but there was not a chance in hell Sands was walking away from her tonight. He wasn't walking away from her ever again.

"Wait." Sands said, realising something that could very well stop them.

"What?" Charlie frowned.

"You're on your pill, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking fantastic." He said, kissing her passionately again.

The kiss parted and Charlie kept her eyes on his as she backed onto the bed and he followed, going to settle on top of her. She watched as his eyes strayed down her body that was still somewhat covered from his gaze and she hated that her heartbeat began to quicken. He wanted to see her and she was finding it incredibly hard to face. The first time he saw her at all, he ran away. What if tonight produced the same reaction? She would die. She'd just let the CIA get her because if the man who loved her for her mind was turned off by her body, her confidence would be shot.

Sands kissed her again and as she was reaching over to turn off the lamp, the only source of light in the room, he grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the bed.

"Don't even think about it."

Charlie's breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. He really wanted this.

Those eyes, with his hand travelled down to her thigh and felt her tense frame. He looked back up at her.

"Relax, sugar."

Charlie let out a shaky breath. "I'm trying."

"What? You got some embarrassing tattoo or something?" He joked to try and relax her.

Charlie was now the one who looked into his eyes, uncertainty radiating from her own. "You've been with so many women…"

"I haven't even seen you yet and they still don't compare." He said seriously. Her feeling insecure about those past women was not something he was going to let happen.

Charlie tried to take her mind off of it but it wasn't something she could help. He had been with more than a few women and he'd spent a lot of time imagining her, that had to mean he had certain expectations. She wasn't sure she could fulfil all of them.

She was surprised when Sands got off her.

"What are you…?"

Before she could finish, he sat on the bed properly so he could grab her waist and lift her to straddle him. Now she understood. He wanted a better view. Before he did anything else though, he brought his lips to hers again. His lips soon strayed down her jaw and to her neck, descending down her chest and her head careened back at the feeling. Sands' kisses stopped at the chemise.

"I want you to do it." He said against her chest.

Charlie frowned as she sat back up properly.

"When you feel like it's right. I'm not going to take off your clothes if the thought terrifies you. That ain't my style, sugar. Do it yourself."

Charlie wasn't sure she'd ever feel completely comfortable but considering this was Sands, it was an incredible gesture for him to not want to rush her in his own little way. Sands frowned when she kissed him before getting off him and taking his hands, guiding him to sit on the side of the bed as she stood in between his legs. She kept his hands in hers as she reached up and Sands felt his fingers graze off of her thin, silk straps. Slowly, she guided his hands to graze the straps slowly off her shoulders and down her arms. When they were down far enough, the chemise slipped off her and to the floor. Sands, like he always seemed to do, kept his eyes on hers for a few seconds before roaming down to devour her newly exposed breasts and torso. She was still wearing her underwear but Sands was patient and at the moment, more than satisfied with what he had. Charlie placed her hands on his shoulders as his own went to her waist and skimmed over his stomach, slowly making their way up to her chest. It was actually a little torturous for Charlie as now she had shown herself somewhat; she wanted Sands to do what he had been so eager to do. Now the apprehension was out of the way, she could enjoy him enjoying her.

Charlie had to admit though; she loved the feeling of Sands just running his hands over her body. He stroked her stomach, her thighs, her arms, her breasts, everywhere. He just needed to touch her to make sure she was really there, what he was seeing wasn't some dream and he'd wake up tomorrow blind again. His hands went to her back and stroked it softly and eventually his eyes went up to meet hers again. She'd never seen him look so serious. Not serious in an angry way which she had seen before but like nothing in this situation was anything to laugh at and how he wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. He grasped her waist and brought her to straddle him again, his lips going back to her chest and now being able to travel down to her breasts. He could hear her ragged breathing as his tongue ran over her skin and realised even blind, this was invigorating. Seeing her just made a perfect situation even more perfect, seeing her body react and move to his touch made him feel even more powerful in this situation, knowing that he could and had before without realising it properly, done these things to her, caused her the pleasure she was obviously experiencing.

Charlie brought her hand to his cheek to make him look up from her breasts to her face and kissed him passionately. No longer thinking it was fair that he could see her but she couldn't see him, Charlie's hands went to his shirt and unbuttoned it, taking it off him. His hands had taken his mouth's place at her chest now, massaging and generally just feeling the weight in his hand and running his thumb over her hardened peaks. Charlie had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning out and Sands felt excitement at witnessing just that simple action which made him capture her lips again.

"Say something…" Charlie said breathlessly, her voice low when the kiss was over.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted. Perhaps for the first time ever, he truly didn't.

"Is that good?"

"Definitely fucking good."

Sands grabbed her thigh in one hand and placed the other hand on her back, forcing her to lay back slowly, his gaze once again focused on how her body moved at the action. Charlie lay back against the bed and Sands lips continued their travels, starting again from her lips and downwards to her neck, chest and continued on to her stomach. Charlie's soft moans spurred him on to the point where he wasn't sure how long this night might last. He might not be able to keep up the slow pace when he wanted her this badly. When he got to her underwear, he stopped his kisses but pinched the top of the fabric lightly.

"Do you want to do this yourself too?"

"No, I think I can leave that to you but first," She said, sitting up. He got onto his knees as she did the same so they were face to face. He felt her hands undo his belt buckle. "Fair is fair." She smirked.

Sands smirked right back as she removed the belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She brought them down as far as she could while she lay back, supporting herself by her elbows and left the rest to Sands who took no time at all in discarding the clothing. Slowly undressing only worked with her. He didn't care how long it took for him to be in his boxers and as he leaned over her again, that's all he wore.

"Now you can do what you want." She said, biting her lip again.

Sands chuckled; she had no idea the amount of wants he had when it came to her.

"Lift your hips."

Charlie did so and Sands brought his hands back down to her underwear.

"Feels like Christmas morning…" He smirked as he began to slowly slide the fabric down. He could have rushed it, just to see her completely naked but this was something Sands definitely wanted to savour. And savour it, he did. When he was done and she lay before him, he didn't do anything for several seconds but look.

"Sands?" Charlie felt the familiar feeling of insecurity creeping up again when he seemed frozen.

He looked at her. "You're naked."

"So I've gathered."

"What the fuck were you worried about?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile. "Are you going to use my precarious situation to your advantage or is the night over now?"

"Not by a fucking long shot." Sands said, kissing her again. "And the great thing about this time," He said, his lips against hers. "I get to watch."

Charlie frowned but realised what he meant when she felt his hand go between her legs. Her eyes had to close as his fingers worked on her, her back arching. Sands continued his ministrations, loving the sight of her chest rapidly going up and down as her breathing quickened and her face displayed every inch of pleasure she felt. Being able to see what he did to her was a power trip that Sands wouldn't get on any CIA mission.

"Oh God, Sands…" She moaned as her head shot up and her hand grasped the side of his face, her forehead resting against his.

"Don't forget…"

Charlie opened her eyes, no easy feat when he was making her feel that. "Sheldon…"

"Want me to stop?" He teased as she let out another moan as if she were in pain, though he knew better.

"No…No, don't…"

"Don't worry, sugar, I don't intend to any time soon." He said and she could feel herself succumbing to him. He seemed to like seeing whatever she was doing because when she had calmed down his other hand went to her cheek and stroked it. Once she caught her breath back, she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. He was just looking down at her, he wasn't smiling or frowning, he was just inspecting every inch of her face.

"I love you." He said as he stroked her cheek and Charlie was surprised.

"I love you too." She replied. There was no doubt that Sands was only going to act like this tonight and tomorrow morning, he'd go back to normal but Charlie was just going to appreciate this night for what it was. No lying, no games, no facades.

The hand that wasn't stroking her cheek went to her breast and the ministrations caused Charlie to clasp onto Sands' shoulders again and pull herself closer to him. She kept her eyes open but there was still pleasure on her face. She wasn't looking at him as her face was level with his chest but Sands' forced the hand that was on her cheek to make her look up at him in the eye. He pressed her back to lie flat down on the bed and his hand went from her cheek to balance him on the bed as he leaned over her. The hand that had previously been on her breast went up to her lips, tracing them with his finger and then to her cheekbones, her noses, her eyes. He had done this all the time when he was blind but he had enjoyed the sensations then and wanted to experience them now. Charlie had closed her eyes when he began this but opened them when his hand started where it ended, at her lips. Her felt her hands graze down from his shoulders and down his chest like he had done to her and then to his boxers.

"You're not naked."

"So I've gathered."

"We need to rectify that." She said, taking them off, a lot more quickly than Sands had done to her. She may not have been seeing him for the first time but it had been a long time and she had missed their sex life just as much as Sands had. When the boxers were off, Charlie looked at him before her eyes travelled up to his own. "Problem solved."

Sands smirked. "I missed fucking you."

"Is that all?"

"I fucking missed you."

They kissed again as Sands felt her hand wrap around him. It was almost torturous as she slowly moved her hand and stopped just as Sands had built up enough and continuing the ministrations once he had calmed down, making the pleasure even more intense but never quite getting him to his peak, though closer and more intense every time.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked, ripping his lips from hers.

Charlie smirked. "I know how to control your body just as well as you know how to control mine. I know when you're about to…lose that control."

"So you picked up a few tricks since last time?"

"What can I say? I read a lot and it ain't all medical journals."

Sands smirked. "I do fucking love you."

"Hmm?"

Sands chuckled. "Reverse the two, you get the idea."

"Well, if you love it so much, I'm not stopping you. In fact, I am more than welcoming."

"Oh no, sugar, you want to be welcoming?" Sands laid back and lifted her to straddle him but not to give them that connection yet. That was going to be her job. "Prove it. I want to see your body move." He said.

Charlie decided to be obliging but not quickly and Sands tightened his grasp on her hips as she slowly brought herself down onto him. Sands watched as she closed her eyes with a gasp at the feeling and she ran her hands through her hair as their bodies began to move. She soon brought her arms down as she positioned her hands at both sides of him so she could lean on something as she moved back up and down. He watched her face, the way her breasts moved, how her thighs clenched on either side of him to make everything feel tighter, how her hands moved to his chest and scrawled down, as her head went back, the throbbing doing things to her that she couldn't describe. She brought her head back up, her hair cascading around her shoulders and looked at him, their eyes stuck on each other's as their bodies moved rhythmically. She kept up the slow pace the night had taken to give him more pleasure and so she could keep this moment the way it was for longer. His hands grabbed her wrists to keep them on his chest and his hands travelled up her arms to her shoulders, down to her breasts which he fondled before settling at her hips. He could see her bite her lip and moan as her eyes fluttered shut. Her moaning soon became louder and he found her eliciting noises from himself though they were soon drowned out by her shouting his name, having reached her climax. Her quickening movements only increased Sands' pleasure and by the time she had finished, he had fallen off his own brink.

When they were done, Charlie collapsed on top of him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck as she tried to catch her breath just like he was trying to. She placed her hand back on his chest and he wrapped his own hand around it, the other going around her waist as she slid off his body to lie next to him.

"Well…" He said after a while. "I think that proves it."

Charlie smiled, raising her head from his neck to look at him. "Kiss me."

Sands was only too quick to oblige and when they parted, he had his own request. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you. Sheldon." She smiled.

Sands smirked, leaning down to kiss away a piece of sweat that was rolling down her collarbone before kissing her lips again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well, I hope that lived up to expectations! **

**Thanks for reading! Pleave Review!**


End file.
